


A wager between partners

by melpomenethemis



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpomenethemis/pseuds/melpomenethemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Sophie weren't used to being out of the game - they'd both spent most of their lives working on cons, so they decided to make a little wager. </p>
<p>Additional: Nate/Sophie video</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wager between partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella/gifts).



All they could see was beautiful sunshine and glistening waves that lapped at the sand on the beach. At least, they saw it from the TV screen. In reality they were sitting around a table in rainy Boston. Yet again. 

Nate and Sophie had decided to move back to Boston, as it held a lot of memories for the both of them. Initially they had stayed at one of Sophie’s apartments before trying to find somewhere that suited the both of them - a place that they could call home. They then set it up the way they wanted, before starting to plan the wedding.

This domestic bliss could only last so long though. Both Sophie and Nate needed to be kept busy with something, like a project. They’d never really settled down properly and leaving the team was taking its toll on them. It wasn’t like they were unhappy - on the contrary, they were very happy, it’s just that they were unnerved with having so much free time to themselves. 

They decided to set each other a challenge - to find something permanent for the other person to do, as sort of an engagement gift to one another. They both enjoyed a good challenge and it was a way to keep themselves temporarily occupied, so that no crockery were destroyed in the process. 

They also made a wager, to see who could find the best activity - the loser would cook the other person a romantic dinner from scratch. Both Nate and Sophie were determined to win this, that they would find the best gift - they were nothing if not competitive. 

From Nate’s perspective, it was quite simple - Sophie’s passion always lied with the dramatic arts and the theatre. He bought a local theatre and completely renovated it, with all the new gadgetry as well as furnishings. He then compiled a list of people in the area interested in joining an acting group so that Sophie would have her ‘students’ for when she wanted to start running it. 

It was a little trickier to find something that Nate wanted though, Sophie found. There wasn’t much you could give to the man who had everything he wanted in life (to a point). She thought about his family, friends, occupation, hobbies and just kept coming up blank. Sophie even thought about talking to Eliot, Hardison or even Parker just to get some inspiration - but she thought against that, they were still getting settled into a rhythm without them and it wouldn’t be fair to them. Plus Sophie had pride - too much pride some would say, it had to be her to find the gift. Then, she thought of it. The perfect idea.

***

The day finally arrived when they would give each other their gifts - they tossed a coin which decided that Nate would go first. He tied a blindfold around Sophie’s eyes and gently walked her towards the theatre. Nate then guided Sophie to a chair and removed the blindfold, giving Sophie a moment to adjust to the new lighting. 

Nate could see the joy on her face, Sophie was truly meant to direct - it was her calling in life and Nate was happy just to give her back a small part of what she found in Boston. Nate handed her the list of potential students that he found, all wanting to learn from the great Sophie Devereaux. 

Nate helped Sophie up from her chair and then she noticed something. It was covered in a soft, red material, similar to the furnishings in the room but at the very top of the chair, her name was embroidered in gold, cursive letters. 

“Oh Nate, it’s perfect - thank you,” Sophie said. 

Then came Sophie’s turn. After seeing what Nate had developed for her, Sophie found herself feeling more nervous than ever. What if he didn’t like it? She started second guessing herself for a bit before shaking it off, she had known Nate Ford for many, many years - it was highly unlikely that anyone else knew him better than her. He would like this, she was determined. 

Sophie put the black blindfold over his eyes and brought him back to the flat where she guided him into the car. This would be a little bit of a trip and it wouldn’t do to try and navigate Nate on foot, he’d most likely trip or accidentally walk into something.

The car journey itself was pretty quiet - Sophie with her nerves and Nate enjoying the excitement and intrigue of the mystery, trying to work out what was behind the plan - you can take the mastermind out of the game, but you’ll never take the game from a mastermind. 

They pulled up and Sophie helped Nate get out of the car. He felt a gravel like material underneath his feet as the walked up a small incline. He then heard his feet echo on what appeared to be a waxed, wooden floor after they moved apparently inside a building. They went through another door before they stopped. Nate couldn’t smell anything, it was incredibly quiet but the room reminded him of some of the ones he had spent as a teenager. 

Sophie held his hand and unpicked the knot on the blindfold with the other hand, allowing the blindfold to fall from his eyes. He blinked several times, trying to get his eyes used to the bright sunshine again before they fell on the room itself. 

The room was decorated with neutral colours and bright coloured stencils over the walls. There were varying different activities, ranging from chess to table tennis - all designed for children and teenagers. Sophie handed him a brochure, which described the Sam Ford activity centre, a centre for children and teenagers to try out some activities, make some friends and develop new skills. 

“I knew that you wanted to teach Sam to play chess and that you weren’t able to so I thought it would be fitting for you to have somewhere to remember Sam but to also help out so many other children who need your help,” Sophie said softly. 

“Sophie...this is...” Nate said, struggling to find the words. 

He drew her into a gentle kiss, trying to show how much he was amazing and loved the gift that he had been given. 

They both agreed that they drew on this wager, as after all, they were the best partners for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Mariella!


End file.
